warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Lion's Busy
The Lion's Busy is a seven minute Looney Tunes cartoon released in 1950 by Friz Freleng. It features Leo The Lion and Beaky Buzzard. Leo the Lion (who previously had appeared in "Hold the Lion, Please") returns, however Leo talks with a Scottish accent. Title The title is another play on a telephone line, as with the earlier entry, "Hold the Lion, Please". Plot Leo the Lion and his friends are celebrating his tenth birthday during which he reads a book he receives from Beaky that says lions generally do not live longer than ten years. Leo counts the candles on his cake a few times, trying to figure out exactly how many there are. The ensuing animated sequence centers around Beaky attempting to eat the lion, regardless of the fact that he has not yet died. In conclusion, Leo takes a rocket to the moon where Beaky is waiting for him. Leo then traps himself in a cave for many years, and by the time he agrees to surrender to Beaky, both he and Beaky have both become so old that they can only eat marshmallows. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability The Lion's Busy is available with its original titles restored on Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2. Trivia *This is the only cartoon to pair the dimwit characters Beaky Buzzard and Leo Lion. This cartoon however proves Leo to be dumber than Beaky. Beaky appears to be much smarter in this cartoon than in his earlier outings, and seems to move incredibly fast (asking Leo "What kept ya?" when the lion arrives on the moon, presumably having outrun the buzzard). *This is the only Beaky Buzzard cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. *Bugs Bunny makes a cameo as a background character with other jungle animals in the beginning; in this case his head has been superimposed on a small grey rabbit's body. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Beaky Buzzard Category:Beaky Buzzard shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1950s shorts Category:1950 shorts Category:1950 Category:1950 films Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Films Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation